1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and in particular to integrated circuits for performing accelerated computations.
2. Description of Related Art
Intense computation can take considerable time and therefore be undesirably expensive. Many innovations have been introduced to improve the speed and efficiency of intense computational processes. But each innovation left problems unsolved. Some of those problems are solved by the present invention.